


Firsts

by PrettyBoyTendou



Series: ReiSaru Week 2017 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reisaruweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTendou/pseuds/PrettyBoyTendou
Summary: Munakata and Saru experience a series of Firsts together.





	Firsts

His first love. Saruhiko had never found it in him to truly, deeply fall in love with someone. In the past, once he'd thought that maybe this person would care for him, see him as an equal, and stay with him for as long as possible, he'd be thrown away like nothing but a used tissue, abandoned and hurt once again. For a while there, Fushimi thought that maybe he was meant to be alone for the rest of his days, he was certain it was written in the stars. 

When he'd joined Scepter 4, Fushimi had been sceptical. He knew he was a bit of an odd man out, too calm for HOMRA but too angry for his new clan. Reisi, though, had taken him under his wing, trained him... cared for him. It had taken a long time... but Saru came to care for Munakata as more than a leader. He'd soon realized that he loved the older man, a lot.

This wasn't Reisi's first love, it wasn't the first time he fell hard for another, but it was the first time he was terrified to admit it, to tell someone that he wanted them. It was his first time wondering if he could really do his lover right. He'd known from the beginning that Fushimi had been through much more heartache than most his age.

Reisi wanted, for the first time, to protect someone forever. Unconditionally.

Reisi wanted desperately to hold Fushimi, to lay with him and kiss him, to show the boy how much he cares, how much he wants to love him. He wants to count the younger's freckles as he sleeps, to kiss each one and cover the boy's face in affection. Reisi fell for the younger man, hard, his heart filling with a strong ache everytime he got to look at the shorter, Reisi loved him.

And unknown to the captain, the young man he was falling for, was filled with the exact same pure adoration.

Fushimi's first, angry confession of his feelings had been taken much better than he thought possible. He was PISSED. Reisi, stupid, beautiful Reisi! The older man had worked himself too hard, and fainted right in front of everyone. Saru had always thought his boss was smarter than that! More logical, at least!

When he'd stormed into Munakata's hospital room that night, he'd slapped him. Then, Fushimi yelled and sobbed, until he had no more words, no voice. Saruhiko hadn't even heard what he'd been saying, he just spoke, trying to get it through to the older man's head that he's important, needed, loved... 

It wasn't until Reisi's long fingers were tangling with his own that Fushimi realized he'd said it, those dreaded, lovely words that make his spirit feel lighter and make his heart race. "I love you." He's said it, and regretted it, he'd been ready to run, to leave his clan and never look back again. But Reisi smiled at him, so gentle and caring, like nothing the younger had ever seen before.

"I love you too."

There'd been a long wait for their first kiss. Fushimi had an aversion to contact, and Reisi respected his boyfriend's wishes. He himself was itching for affection, wanting to pull Fushimi close, hug him tight, press soft, sweet kisses to his pale, freckled skin.

Reisi, naturally, gave in to his urges. The young adult had been sitting on top of his lover's desk, reading a report with his normal calm, bored tone, but Reisi wasn't listening. His deep blue eyes were locked on Saruhiko. The way his shaggy, dark hair brushed over the nape of his, in comparison, snow white neck was much more than tempting, sensual almost, and the soft, warm sunlight made his bright blue eyes glow and glitter and made the spatter of freckles across his nose pop.

He'd stood quickly leaning over his desk without a care, pressing his lips gently, lovingly to Fushimi's own. 

At first, Saru had flinched back, stiffening up in fear, but his hesitation and distrust faded quickly, and he soon kissed back. He set his report on the desk, and leaned in closer to his boyfriend as his hand raised to cup the taller's clean shaven jaw, fingers shaky and awkward. When the two finally parted, Saru found his eyes chasing Reisi's soft lips, making himself blush softly as he looks down. 

The sweet, mischievous grin Munakata gives him makes his heart ache a bit as he pushes up his glasses shakily, taking his report back into his shaking hands as he goes back to drawing out the report. For Fushimi and Reisi both, in the warm light flooding the office, they feel pure, unadulterated love, admiration, and happiness for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
